Cinta Dan Rahasia
by hunjongie1214
Summary: aku mencintaimu tapi kau kekasih sahabatku


Cinta dan rahasia

Bukan ku ingin merebut mu dari sahabatku namun kau tau cinta tak bisa tak bisa kau salahkan

Inginku berhenti , berhenti menyukai kekasih sahabatku sendiri . Tapi itu cuma inginku , pada kenyataannya itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus kulakukan . Aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam dipesona seorang oh Sehun , kekasih Luhan .

"Jongin ah "panggil seorang wanita seraya berlari mendekati Wanita Tan yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang dibawah pohon maple , tempat kesukaannya .

"Eoh Luhan "Jongin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya . Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya . Mengingatkan Jongin dengan sahabatnya yang lain , si senyum lima jari park Chanyeol .

"Jongin Jongin Jongin Jongin "Luhan mengguncang tubuh Jongin berulang kali dengan senyum yang benar benar tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya . Apa gerangan yang mbuat Luhan sebahagia ini , pikir Jongin

"Ey ey stop , kau kenapa ? Kau membuat kepala ku pening lu "Luhan menghentikan aksi brutalnya terhadap Jongin seraya meringis atas kebrutalannya . Hohoho ini karena kegembiraan yang membuncahlah yang membuat Luhan melakukannya , maaf Jongin .

"Hehehe maaf maaf Jongin . Ini semua karena aku bahagia "Jongin terdiam sejenak , entah kenapa firasatnya tak enak atas kebahagiaan Luhan . Bukan bukan Jongin tak bahagia melihat sahabatnya ini bahagia , tapi entah lah .

Jongin menampilkan senyum simpulnya "bahagia kenapa eoh ? Kau menang lotre ?"

"Hey ini lebih dari itu Jongin . Dan aku memenangkan hatinya "cukup Jongin tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini . Jadi mereka sudah ...

"Aku dan Sehun resmi menjadi kekasih Jongin . Aku bahagia sekali " damn , ini berita buruk yang pernah Jongin dengar . Tidak ini pasti hanya mimpi iya pasti ..

"Eoh benarkah ? " Luhan mengangguk antusias akan pertanyaan Jongin , ini membuat Jongin sedikit lemas , dan sulit bernafas .

Luhan Sehun , nama itu membuat Jongin muak dan mual secara bersamaan .

Ini sudah 3 Minggu sejak Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran , dan sudah 3 Minggu pula Jongin harus menguatkan mental , jiwanya serta perasaannya . Bagaimana tidak , setiap hari ia harus disuguhkan moment moment romantis antara sahabatnya dan seseorang yang ia cintai didepan matanya .

Ya Sehun oh Sehun dia lah orang yang Jongin cintai bahkan jauh sebelum Luhan ia kenalkan kepada Sehun . ini adalah hal pertama yang Jongin sesali dalam hidupnya , seharusnya dulu ia tak mengenalkan Luhan dengan Sehun , seharusnya ia tak menuruti keinginan Sehun untuk mendekatkan ia dengan Luhan , seharusnya ia menyatakan cintanya ke Sehun terlebih dulu bukan menunggu Sehun menyatakan cintanya , mungkin ini takkan terjadi . Tapi itu hanya seharusnya bukan kenyataannya . Dan ia sangat menyesal .

Pernah ia berpikir untuk mengatakan semua perasaannya terhadap Sehun , tapi ia tak yakin jika perasaan itu akan terbalaskan . Ia takut Sehun akan menolak cintanya dan berakhir lebih sakit lagi . Jika pun perasaan itu terbalas itu pun takkan membalikkan keadaan . Ia dan Sehun takkan bisa bersama , karena Luhan telah bersama Sehun lebih dulu . Ini menyedihkan.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jongin menangis dihadapannya seperti sekarang . Chanyeol mengerti atau bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan hancurnya Kim Jongin sekarang . Karna ia tak pernah berada diposisi Jongin . Dan Jongin selalu datang kepadanya setiap kali ia sengaja bertemu atau tidak dengan pasangan baru itu , yah Luhan dan Sehun dimana pun . Bahkan takdir pun suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan Jongin , pikir Chanyeol .

"Oppa haruskah aku pergi "Chanyeol tak mengerti apa maksud Jongin sekarang , pergi ?

"Maksudmu ?"

"Haruskah aku pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari Sehun dan Luhan . Atau mungkin lebih baik aku mati ." Mata Chanyeol membulat , heol mati , Chanyeol pikir Jongin sudah mulai gila

Chanyeol menarik kedua bahu Jongin untuk menghadapnya . Oh God , ia sebenarnya tak bisa melihat air mata seorang wanita terlebih lagi Jongin, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri . Apalagi isakan Jongin yang tak berhenti membuat ini semakin memilukan baginya. Oh Sehun kau harus tanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Jongin , pikir Chanyeol seraya merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang mulai kurus sejak beberapa Minggu yang lalu .


End file.
